


Demonic Love

by Lyktstolpen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyktstolpen/pseuds/Lyktstolpen
Summary: One shot , smut





	

Dean moaned and felt a rising urge for the man to go faster, he wanted to feel his entire length, his balls bouncing against his ass. Dean groaned his words "Go... Faster ... Please... Don't…Be…Such... A teaser" The man laughed and just to tease even more he started going slower. Dean groaned again and finally got sick of it and quickly switched positions from doggy to cowgirl making him the boss. The man got surprised and found himself getting even more aroused of the suddenly Dean in charge. Dean now on top quickly picked up the pace and felt the tip of the man's cock finally hit his g-spot.

The man and Dean moaned in symphony, suddenly the man grabbed holds of Dean's length and stroked it in the same rhythm as the pounding. Dean screamed out, he was close to climax; he wanted them to finish together. As he looked the man in the eyes and he felt the approval Dean came on the man's chest as the man finished inside of him.

Dean exhausted from the act laid down beside the man in the bed and kissed him passionately feeling his beard tingling Dean's chin.

\- Even though you're such a huge teaser I still love you the same

\- I'm glad to hear that Dean, I love you too. I still don't understand why we can't tell your brother, we've been at this for almost a year now.

\- You know why we can't, he wouldn't understand, but if it feels better for you I promise I will tell him eventually.

\- Thank you Dean, why don't you go to sleep, I'll stay here watching over you. Love you Dean.

\- Alright I will. I love you too Crowley


End file.
